


New York Will Still Be There In The Morning

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"New York will still be there in the morning. Come back to bed my darling,"</i> Boston - The Dresden Dolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Will Still Be There In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line from the song _Boston_ by The Dresden Dolls. 
> 
> Thanks to 3White_Mage3 for the beta read.

You don't sleep. Not very well. But neither do I. We don't talk about it, but when you sleep I know you are caught in the ice, or reaching for someone you can't save. I dream of the emptiness of space, of being held under water, of Pepper falling and being unable to catch her.

We don't talk about it, but maybe that's why we work.

I can't fix you. I managed to fix Pepper, I even had my own heart fixed. But you're something else. Broken, but not. When you sleep you wake up decades in the past, in a war that happened over half a century ago. Sometimes you wake up in the future, fighting gods and aliens and trying to save a city that used to be yours. It's not very often that you wake up in the present right beside me. I know I'm no better, I still wake up in that cave, or tied to a bed frame and watching people I cared about get hurt or killed.

You're awake now, and I know from the way you bolt out of bed and to the window, eyes already searching the sky because JARVIS has already removed the blackout, where you've woken up this time.

You search the sky, then survey the scar left on the city by Loki and his army. There is still so much left to rebuild. A lot that can never be rebuilt. 

I haven't slept yet, so I know it's my turn to prop us both up and carry you out of the battle. I can't do much more, darling, than ask you to come back to bed, wrap my arms around you, and promise you that New York will still be there in the morning.


End file.
